


warmth

by AllyGrace



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/F, romantic dinner, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyGrace/pseuds/AllyGrace
Summary: “If dinner burns, I could just take you out…. I think I might have to keep distracting you... ” She reaches for Queenie again, but freezes when she’s fixed with one of Queenie’s looks. “Or……. I could go set the table?”------------An easy, romantic night in for President Picquery and her girl.





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this fic like 100 words at a time for like two weeks. I present it to you unbeta-ed, but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> (I'll go down with this ship)

There’s a newfound warmth to her home, Seraphina notices. When she comes home at the end of a long day –– after spending hours upon hours holding the whole of the wizarding community together with what might as well have been her bare hands and she’s exhausted beyond words –– there’s light and soft music trickling in from a room that might otherwise remain untouched: the kitchen. Seraphina’s drawn there. In the past, she’s gone out of her way to avoid the space – never having any particular skill in the area of cooking or the slightest bit of luck concerning spells that might be of any help with anything culinary. 

Waiting for her is a sight more magical than even Newt Scamander’s Thunderbird. Humming softly along with the music as she uses her wand to direct the makings of dinner this way and that is none other than Queenie Goldstein. Her lover’s hair shines golden even in the soft light of the kitchen and Seraphina can’t help but stare and wonder how she could have gotten so lucky.

“I think I’m the lucky one, honey,” Queenie says without turning around.

Feet carry her closer and Seraphina wraps her arms around Queenie from behind, peppering gentle kisses to her neck and shoulder. “Reading minds isn’t fair and you know it, love. And without you, I’d starve.” 

Queenie shrugs and turns her head to give Sera a real kiss. “You wouldn’t starve, you’d just eat out all the time like you used to. How was the rest of your day,” she asks as she pulls away, turning her attention back to making dinner. 

“I think you actually hold that office together somehow. The second you leave, everyone seems to fall apart.”

“You’re making that up.” 

“I wouldn’t dare.” 

Instead of arguing, Queenie just laughs –– turning again to pull Sera into a warm embrace. “I’m glad you’re home, Phee,” she says softly, her breath tickling against Seraphina’s neck before she’s suddenly pushed away. “But if you don’t let me work, our dinner’s going to burn ––”

“If dinner burns, I could just take you out…. I think I might have to keep distracting you... ” She reaches for Queenie again, but freezes when she’s fixed with one of Queenie’s looks. “Or……. I could go set the table?” 

The smile she gets in response is answer enough for Seraphina and she retreats from the kitchen to take care of setting the table. Magic makes the task more than easy and she’s done with the basics soon enough. It’s not enough, though, she thinks and waves her wand again. Her normally unnecessarily large dining room table shrinks down and all but two of the chairs vanish. A white tablecloth drapes itself onto the table and Seraphina watches the fine china settle itself in place. She hears Queenie say that dinners ready and just before the blonde can enter the room, she flicks her wand to make dozens of candles appear.   
Queenie’s gasp when she walks in (all the completed dishes of food floating behind her) makes Seraphina’s heart soar. She directs the food to settle down on the table and pulls Queenie into her arms for a kiss before helping her take a seat. 

Later, Queenie will try to play off her cooking as something that didn’t need such a fancy setting and Seraphina will say that any dinner is worth a candlelit table. They’ll bicker about who should do the dishes (Queenie will insist that Seraphina’s worked all day and she should relax, while Seraphina will argue that she should do them because Queenie cooked) but ultimately charm the dishes to wash themselves. Queenie will turn on the radio and beg Sera to dance with her, which will ultimately result in Seraphina spinning Queenie down the hall towards their bedroom. 

Seraphina knows it can’t get much better than that.


End file.
